Reflections of the Silver Millennium
by Lady Miaka
Summary: It's about how each scout reflections on what happened in the Silver Millennium. Each Scout has their own chapter/story, starting out with Amara/Haruka(My fav. scout) :)
1. Default Chapter

Reflections of the Silver Millennium  
Chapter 1: Amara  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
June 9, 2002  
  
It was a time of peace and happiness, a time for enjoyment and pleasure, yet I was not one of the happy ones. I felt out of place with the various things that were happening around me. The parties around the palace I did not attend. I was not one who liked to venture off at social events, but if I did, I just stood in a corner watching the happy couples dance to the music in the ballroom. I was one of the older ones being twenty-five. I am not the most beautify girl, some would consider me a tom boy since my hair is so short, I don't like to wear dresses, and wear a little if any make-up, but that's enough about me. As I would watch the couples dance I would think to myself, "I don't think they would be truly happy and dancing if they knew what was going on behind the scenes." In truth behind the mask of joy and happiness, the royals knew that the dark forces were coming. We just wondered when they would get here and how soon we had to form a plan. Yes, I am a royal and guard. I am the royal Princess of Uranus and a guard for her Majesty the Queen.   
  
I was engaged to the most handsome man in the universe, Aaron. He, like myself had short blond hair and some said that we looked more like brother and sister than like lovers. We used to laugh at the comment when it was made. He was more of an intelligent type, even though he was 6'3. He found time to read, play the violin, write poems, but he wasn't for me. I wasn't into the things he was and even though he was good looking, it didn't make up for it. I still felt unhappy with him even though we were suppost to be married in 5 months. I felt that he wasn't the one for me and that I was meant to be with someone else, but who was this someone? Why didn't he make me feel right?   
  
Then one day it finally happened. The mask of happiness was shattered and was revealed to be what it was. The Negaverse had sent it's forces to attack us. Even though the weak fighters would be the first to attack, we knew the better and more deadly fighters would be here in hours to slaughter who they could. I had found out earlier in the day that my planet's people had already been attacked. Not that many survived, but those who did fled to other nearby alliances for protection. Knowing that in a few hours the moon kingdom might fall to the Negaverse, I fled to the queen's side for her advice. She was already in a conference with the other guards from the outer planets, none of which I had met.   
  
"My queen what should we do? They will be here in hours!!!" A short black haired, young girl said as she stayed close to a woman that looked like she could be the young girl's mother. I knew from her childlike features that she had to be Princess Saturn, the child that could bring death.  
  
"My dear…" the queen replied, "we are going to stay calm and collected like most royals do and we are going to take the problems as they come" The white haired queen put her hand on top of the child's head "Don't worry Hotaru."  
  
The woman that looked like she would be the child's mother, stood incased in a mirror that was leaning against a nearby wall. In that moment I knew it was Princess Pluto otherwise known as Susan. Susan was not allowed to leave her place guarding the doors of time. She was forever to remain there. She was beautiful with her long black hair that had tints of green in it. Her crimson eyes stared at me strangely because I was staring at her. I adverted my eyes quickly. I heard before that she could not age, no one knew how old she truly was and she never told her age when asked. "I believe my queen that we should prepare the younger princesses for what lay ahead of them." she said.  
  
"You mean they do not know?" A green haired woman spoke as she sat meekly in a corner on a chair, being very quite as if in deep thought. I stared at the woman for moments thinking about how beautiful she was. The most beautiful of all three perhaps. She smiled coyly at me and I turned away to avoid blushing.  
  
"They don't know?" I said. Everyone around became quite and just shook there head up and down.   
  
"They know there is a threat…" the Queen finally whispered, "but they don't know the threat has become reality."  
  
I stood there for a moment thinking of the young princesses, then went to a draw string curtain that led to the ballroom. I watched the princesses dance with their lovers. "Those poor children are in for a shock, their childhood is about to be torn to pieces and they don't even know it." I let the curtain fall back into place. "Are you going to tell them my Queen?"  
  
"In time my dear Amara, but now let's enjoy the final fleeting moments of our happiness before it fades to a distant memory. I have gowns for each of you girls in your rooms….go change and come back to the ball. Accept for you of course Susan you stay at your post." The queen rose from her seat and proceeded out to the ballroom. Her long white dress and ponytails followed behind her on the floor until she disappeared through the curtain.   
  
Hotaru took off for her bedroom thrilled by the thought of going to a ball with all the princesses around. She too seemed to be unaware of the threat that was coming even though she knew about it.   
  
I looked to the green haired beauty as she stayed sitting in her chair smiling at me. "You must be Michelle, Princess of Neptune." I said.  
  
"Yes, I am." She smiled and moved from her chair to stand within talking distance to me. "What gave it away?" She giggled.  
  
"Well you were the only one of the outer guards I didn't know, so I just pieced the rest of the puzzle together." I smiled then laughed and she laughed with me before standing on her tip toes and placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. I was quite surprised but I didn't move away.   
  
"Let's enjoy our last few hours." She held her hand out to me and I took it in mine and we walked up the steps to our separate bedroom and changed. I expected to find a dress, but instead I found a black Tux. I thought that I would praise the queen later for not giving me a dress. I put the tux on and ran my fingers through my hair before walking out of the room.   
  
I walked on down to Michelle's room and knocked on the door. She appeared moments later in a sea green dress that flowed to the floor in about twelve different layers. Each layer was a different color of green. On her feet were slipper like dress shoes that were a sea green and she had a braided wreath of green flowers upon her head. She looked stunning.  
  
"Shall we?" I held my arm out to her to escort her to the main staircase that led down to the middle of the ballroom.  
  
"We shall" she smiled and took my arm. In that moment I realized why I was so empty before and why I felt I was with the wrong person. Perhaps it wasn't the wrong person, maybe it was just the wrong sex.  
  
I escorted her to the steps then down them as they announced us to the court, she gave a smile like no other as we walked down. In that moment I wonder if she felt the same way I did. Off in the distance I saw Aaron and he did not look pleased. He scowled as I came down with Michelle on my arm.   
  
He approached us as we came to the bottom of the steps. "What is the meaning of this? What are you doing? You are engaged to me Amara…yet you are escorting this woman down the stairs" He grabbed me by my other arm, the one that was not escorting Michelle and jerked me away from her.   
  
"I don't want to be with you" I tried to pull away from him. "I never understood why I didn't feel right with you and now I do. It's because I wasn't with the right person, little alone the right sex." I went back to Michelle and took her hand in mine, laying a gentle kiss on the back of her wrist.  
  
He stood there for a second letting the anger take over….."so be it….." he said and stormed out of the ballroom leaving Michelle and me behind. I turned and looked at her wondering what she thought with my true feelings out. She came to me and wrapped her arms around my waist before standing on her tip toes and giving me a gentle kiss on my lips. Everyone around us began to clap and cheer because of our new union. I looked over to the queen and she nodded at me. The younger princesses were clapping and cheering their approval. We were the first guards to ever date each other.   
  
Moments later there was a big crashing sound and the top dome of the palace crashed inward burying thousands of people under it's roof. When it happened I was getting punch for Michelle, so we were separated and now buried under the remnants of the dome of the castle. I was not covered with a lot of rubble, so I managed to get out from under it all. When I did I wish I didn't.   
  
The ballroom was covered in rubble and I could see people lying every where unconscious and bloody. The queen sat on her thrown in the ballroom. Blood gushed out through her ball gown from her stomach. Her eyes were wide open. I knew she was dead at the moment. I got closer to her and I used my hand to close her eyes, so if there were any survivors besides myself they would not be disturbed by her eyes being open.   
  
I moved then seeing the Princess of Venus and Princess of Mercury. Venus had a piece of a pillar on her leg and by the way it looked, it was obviously broken. I pulled the pillar off her and tossed it to the side. She was trying not to cry, not wanting to appear weak since she was the leader of the guard for the Princess. Mercury had avoided getting crushed by the rubble by inches. She was unconscious, she probably had a concussion from the falling debris. Beside her lay a man that was crushed by the rubble. Mercury had come so close to death.   
  
I looked over and saw Michelle and Hotaru with the Princesses of Mars and Jupiter they too were alive, but Mars had a slice across her neck, which was bleeding profusely. Michelle ripped off a part of her ball gown and wrapped it around Mar's neck and tied it there trying to stop the bleeding. Jupiter on the other hand was clutching her wrist, which had a bone poking out of it. I had to turn my head at the sight of the bone. Then I heard Jupiter let out a scream followed by crying as Hotaru bandaged the wrist, since there wasn't much for us to do for it now.   
  
It was then that I realized how hurt Michelle was. She had blood gushing out of her stomach, slight scratches on her face and a cut on her upper arm. I was going to go to her, but I caught sight of Princess Serena in the corner of my eye. She was stumbling over to Queen Serenity. Her leg was obviously hurt and she finally collapsed in to her mother's lap, basically kneeling at her mother's thrown as she sat. Serena placed her head on her mother's lap and just wailed. I went to her deciding that she needed moral support and that Hotaru could take care of Michelle. When I got closer I realized the Princess was moaning her mothers name over and over again while she was weeping.   
  
I came beside her and put my hands on her shoulders, then kneeled down so I cradled her on the floor from behind. "Princess….Your mother is gone." I whispered in a soothing voice.  
  
"NO, SHE'S NOT!!!" she screamed back.  
  
"Yes, Princess…she is." I hugged her tightly to me from behind and she turned to me and looked at me with her tear stained face then buried her face in to my chest and started to cry harder. I smoothed my hand over her hair and kissed the top of her forehead. I pulled away from her for a moment looking to see if she was injured. After I saw she wasn't, I pulled her up and against me knowing that we should get out before there was a second attack. Speaking of which, where was our counter attack on them? Why weren't our guards fighting them?   
  
I turned and saw Aaron he was stumbling with a sword.  
  
"Serena? Can you stand without falling?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I think." she said in a half crying voice.  
  
I kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Everything is going to be ok."  
  
She shook her head and I moved away from her towards Aaron and as I neared closer to him I realized he was bleeding. He was not much of a swordsmen and even not so experienced swordsmen could beat him easily. He stumbled towards me, then started to fall. I caught him and held him in my arms.   
  
"AARON!!! AARON!!!! Are we loosing? Where are they at in the castle? Our they inside the gate? Where were you fighting?" I had so many questions at the time and not a lot of time to get them out. I managed to help him get back to his feet.   
  
"They are right here…Amara…" He screamed.  
  
I turned my back to him trying to see what he saw. Then I felt the cold blade enter through my back. I gasped thinking I had been hit by the enemy before I even saw them. I looked down at the sword that poked through the front of my stomach from the back. The sword withdrew and I quickly placed my hands over the gaping hole trying to stop the bleeding. I then turned around and saw Aaron holding the bloody sword that had pierced me. I stared at him trying to catch my breath, watching the blood flow down his sword and hit the marble floor of the ballroom, making a dripping sound. Michelle screamed my name and came running from the other half of the ballroom. I dropped to my Knees in front of Aaron.  
  
"Why?" I questioned.   
  
He gazed at me with utter hatred on his face. "If you loved me like I loved you, you would know why." He turned from me and ran down the hall.  
  
From there things got utterly confusing. I fell forward and soon I heard Michelle by my side whispering "It's going to be ok…it's going to be ok." As she cradled my body to hers.  
  
Her voice slowly faded and here I am reflecting on how things started….how things ended and everything in between. I never got to say good bye to my sweet love. I still can remember the short time we spent together. I remember the way she felt…the way she smelled…the way she laughed…the way she smiled…I will never forget her even though my life has been cut short. I can only give her the power to live on and pursue the battle until it is her turn to come to me. As for Aaron I can't say I hate him. I think I understand his reasoning for killing me but I can't help if he thought I betrayed him. I had to follow my heart and the more I think about it the less I can blame him. He felt true love for me and I rejected and tore his heart. I have had fun reflecting on my memories about my past, the good, the bad and the ugly of it. I treasure the times of the Silver millennium and will always hold them dear to me. Now, I must sit here and watch what unfolds for the other Princesses. I can't help them, they are on their own now. 


	2. Michelle

Reflections of the Silver Millennium  
Chapter 2: Michelle  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
June 10, 2002  
  
There are a lot of things I can say about the Silver Millennium. I can say there were said times…I can say there were happy times, but the times I most remember were the angry times. I have a lot of regrets about the Silver Millennium. Most of them involve fights I had with certain scout members.  
  
I remember one time when Princess Venus and I had it out because I insisted that Amara was a better fighter then Venus would ever be. I remember another fight I had with the Princess of Mercury in which we fought about who was the better swimmer. The fight I remember best though was the one I had with Sailor Saturn when she tried to kill me with her powers. I hadn't talked to her for about 10 months after that.  
  
Now I sit here reflecting on all of this with Amara here in heaven. Some might ask how I got here. Others might ask who am I? Well I am going to tell you in a matter of minutes. Shall we answer the later first?  
  
I am the Princess of the planet Neptune, guard to the Queen, otherwise known as Michelle. Some might say I am one of the more feminine princesses but I see my self as one of the "real" princesses. I act like myself, not something I am not.  
  
I have Sea-green hair, with beautiful sea-green eyes…I have no husband or even lover. I don't think I will ever marry because men don't appeal to me like females do. Yes, I like girls.  
  
Anyways back to my story…It all started one day when I came to the Moon kingdom. It was my first visit there. That is where I met the true love of my life, Amara. When I saw her I was stunned by the way she carried herself.   
  
We went to a ball that night and that was when the Negaverse attacked. Her lover, Aaron, who had earlier joined the Negaverse earlier because of a broken heart (she broke off an engagement with him to date me) killed her that night. I watched my love die that night. I held her dead body in my arms. That is where this story picks up, moments after her death.  
  
I had finally gotten the courage to let go of her body. Hotaru held me in her arms until I stopped crying. She too was crying, but trying to sooth and calm me too. When I finally calmed down I was angry. How could my love be taken away so soon after I found her?  
  
I then realized I was still bleeding and I was starting to feel week. I had Hotaru bandaged my stomach to help stop the bleeding there. I didn't really mind my arm bleeding or the scratches on my face. They were only minor compared to my stomach. Once that was done all the scouts and myself tried to get to the under ground safe center. There we could rest and get weapons incase another attack was launched. By this time our counter attacks were going on and we were trying to fight off the Negaverse.   
  
When we finally reached the safe center we had a male guard go up and get Amara's body. I was not willing to leave it up there and see what the Negaverse would do with it. The guard returned with Amara's body and sat her in a corner and draped a cover over her, so we would not have the grim reminder there until we found time to bury her. Sadly they could not bring the queen's body back because another blast had collapsed the dome even further. This time the dome of the castle was leveled and the rubble had buried the queen's body.  
  
We locked the door to the safe room and separated ourselves from each other for short times. Hotaru and myself went off into a corner and cried a little more over our loss. The inner scouts were saddened and trying to work out a battle. Princess Serena was in another corner curled in to a fetal position crying. She had lost her mother and she had a right to be in her state of mind.  
  
We decided that we needed fresh clothes and bandages because we were all bloody and the thought of infection if it set in. I walked to the door and unlocked it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Princess Jupiter asked.   
  
"To get fresh clothing and bandages."  
  
"Why? We can live for a few days like this…" All the other scouts looked at for a moment. "Ok, maybe some of us can."  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." I said before I left. Little did I know I wouldn't be back.   
  
I walked up the steps that led to the secret safe room. From there I visited everyone's room and gathered some clothes for them. I picked a bag up in one room and stuffed the clothes into it. The rooms were rather damaged, but I still managed to find everything. My last stop was to the medical brig, but it was on the 1st level of the palace a very dangerous place to be with the Negaverse army lerking around.  
  
I took a back stair way down to the medical brig, it was very damaged. The windows were shattered out, test tubes broken ever where…the two doctors lay on the floor in bloody heaps, obviously dead. I quickly grabbed some bandages and medications whatever I could find went into the bag. I didn't care what it was, I figured out of everything I had something had to work on healing wounds.  
  
I turned and left the room about ten minutes after I had first came in. I went back up the stairway I had came and as soon as I got to the top there stood Jadiete I stood there for a moment looking at him because he had not seen me yet. I inched my way back down the stairs, but I tripped and fell down the remaining steps that I had not went down. I let out a loud yielp and I knew the gig was up. I quickly picked up the bag and ran back to the medical brig and through the entrance that led to a four different hall ways. I decided to go to the North half way and I started to run down it. I heard footsteps behind me.  
  
Suddenly energy blasts started to go off on both sides of me. I ran faster and faster every now again looking back and seeing his smiling face as he sent round after round of energy blasts flying towards me.   
  
I reached the ballroom and he was only steps behind me I turned to face him as I came to a landing that was set so it jetted a little out in the ballroom. People often came here to watch the dancers dance. It gave an ariel view of everything. I continued to walk backwards with my face to him. He started to smirk at me.   
  
"Leave me alone!!! I brought my hand up and screamed, "DEEP…." I never got to finish because I hit into the railing that was set around the landing and I went over. Plummitting to my death. It only hurt for a second then there was a flash of light….then darkness.   
  
I ended up here with Amara. I can't say I regret dying because now I am with my true love. Now we sit here and watch over the scouts together. 


	3. Rei

Reflections of the Silver Millennium  
Chapter 3: Rei  
By Lady Miaka Yuki  
LadyMiakaYuki@hotmail.com  
June 11, 2002  
  
The Silver Millennium to me was a time of chaos, betrayal, and animosity. Not many people back in those times would believe those words. They would paint a picture of a lovely Moon kingdom with the perfect royals and the perfect alliance between the planets, but they are wrong.   
  
I should know the truth I am Rei, otherwise known as princess of Mars and guard to the princess of the moon. One of the Princess inner circle shall we say. I witness what was really going on behind the scenes at the palace. The love interests…the marriages…the murders. You name it I could probably tell you if it was happening in the court or not.  
  
I would be considered one of the more….smart mouthed members of the court. I always managed to get my smart comments into a conversation, no matter who it was with. Even the princess got smart mouthed a couple times and she went crying to the other princesses because of it.  
  
Because I am from the planet Mars I have long dark black hair. My eyes are very dark. By having these features I wasn't admired by the men, except those that were from my own planet. Most of the guys from the other planets wanted a girl with lighter colored hair. They thought that the black hair was a sigh of death or the devil. I man did take me in though. He wasn't from my planet at all, but a very distant one. He was blond haired, a general for the Prince of Earth. His name was Jadiete. We were very much in love and had dated for over three years. I knew that he was only dating me because of his need for power. I had refused to merry him over the three years of dating him because of this. I knew he just wanted to rule the people of mars…be their king. He didn't care much that I would be queen or that he would be married to me, that was just an added in bonus.  
  
My story starts after Michelle's death. We were all very nervous when Michelle didn't return with in the hour. We weren't really sure what to do. Princess Mercury tried to contact Princess Pluto, but she didn't not get an answer. We figured she would be the one to call since she was the oldest of all the scouts.   
  
"We have to do something!!" Princess Venus said.  
  
"Yes, we do" I stood up.   
  
"You don't mean you are going to go out there do you?!" Princess Jupiter exclaimed.  
  
"You can't!!!" Princess Mercury almost yelled.  
  
"Don't even think such things" Hotaru said.  
  
"I'm going and nothing you say is going to stop me. I will get those clothes and bandages." I said as I stood up.  
  
I started to walk to the door. I took one final look back at the scouts then opened them door. When I shut it. I heard it lock behind me. I took in a deep breath and listened to the silence that now surrounded me.  
  
I started to walk down the hall….I didn't know whether Michelle had taken the back route to the medical brig or the main entrance. I decided to go to the main entrance. It was a much longer walk and involved using an elevator to get to the brig.  
  
The elevator was not far down the hall. I quietly tiptoed down the hall not wanting to make any unwanted noise that would call attention to myself. The Negaverse could pick up even the softest sound with their advanced technology. I was surprised they couldn't pick up breathing with their machines. The moon rejected the idea of new technology. The planets that allied with the Moon Kingdom believed technology was the root of all evil.  
  
I reached the elevator and pressed the down button hoping it was still working. It was and in about a minute I heard a ding. I cringed at the sound hoping it would not be detected by the enemy. I waited for the elevator doors to open and when they did, I stepped inside. The doors slowly shut and I was left in utter silence as the machine slowly began to lower me to the ground. There was a sudden jolt and the doors opened. I stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed behind me.  
  
The medical brig was about seven rooms down from the elevator. I looked every where for a sign of Michelle. I didn't find one. I quickly walked down the hallway and found the medical brig. I went in the room and found a small basket and started to collect vials and tubes full of medicine. I picked up some bandages and towels and put them into the basket. I then contacted Amy through my wrist communicator.  
  
"Amy come in" I said.  
  
"Yes, I'm here." she said.  
  
"I got the supplies do you think you can teleport me up there?" I asked.  
  
Amy's voice went out for a moment and then came back on "I'm sorry Rei, we can only teleport a little item. We can't teleport you too. You will have to walk back up here."  
  
"That's ok Amy. I don't mind. Can you teleport this medical supplies up?" I asked politely.  
  
"Yes I can. Stand by for teleportation of the medical supplies." she said.  
  
Within seconds the medical supplies was teleported up. I sighed with relief at a job well done.  
  
"Thanks Amy. I'll be back up there in a few. See you then." I said and clicked the communicator off. (or so I thought, but I missed the button. Leaving it on"   
  
I walked to the door and peered out it. I didn't see anyone, so I walked out the door. The air felt colder as I walked down the hall. I started to shiver and I started to run for the elevator. I knew there was trouble brewing. I reached the elevator and the buttons on it were frozen. I pounded frantically on the buttons. What looked like fog started to pour around me.  
  
"Can I help you with that." A voice came out of the fog loud and clear.  
  
I turned looking frantically though the fog for the owner of the voice. I thought I recognized it. "Jadiete is that you?"  
  
"Yes." voice answered.   
  
I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Why the fog and ice?"  
  
"The better to kill you with my dear…" he whispered.  
  
"What??!!" I said in a shocked voice trying to regain my composure.  
  
"Well you see the Negaverse has offered me this amazing deal." The fog cleared and I could see my lover standing before me, but he looked different. He looked colder (no pun intended) he look like there was no feeling left in him.  
  
"Amazing deal?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." he cooed and started to walk closer to me. His black boots made a horrible clanking sound on the marble floor. His general uniform had changed from the white known to be the earths color uniforms to a darker color.   
  
"Like what?" I asked  
  
"I kill you my dear….and I get all the power in the world from the dear queen of the Negaverse." he said with a smile appearing on his face.  
  
"What about the Prince of Earth? The Moon Princess and Kingdom? The Silver Alliance among the planets??? What about me…….?"  
  
"Those things are all dead to me…and soon you will be too. I can gain more power forming an alliance with the Negaverse than any with the Princess of the Moon…The Prince of Earth…or you…" he said the last word harshly.  
I was on the verge of crying by now. I had backed as far as I could into the wall and now he was on me. He was so close. He held out his hand to me and caressed my face gently.   
  
"You were such a sweet lover…." With that he grabbed my skull in his huge hand and started to put pressure on it. His powers were more advanced now and the power in his fingers alone was amazing. I screamed aloud as more pressure was put on my skull. I looked up at him admiring him one last time. His blond hair…his eyes….his face in general…I took it in and held that memory close to me. Finally there was a loud crack then darkness. I don't remember much after that. I don't remember a tunnel of light….or the fall to the floor. Just plain and utter darkness.  
  
I sit up here now with Amara and Michelle. I was the first of the Princess's inner court to die. I know she is probably both saddened and happy that I am gone. Saddened because I was very close to her. I was always around when she needed something or just a shoulder to cry on. Happy because she no longer has someone to smart mouth her or tell her what to do….or push her around. I am still mad at Jadiete for his betrayal. Who would have thought his need for power would have out ranked his love for me. I guess was a fool to ever think he would love me more than his need for power. Now I just sit up here and watch how the story unfolds with the other scouts. 


End file.
